1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments herein relate to an image forming apparatus and a method of forming an image thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which is recognized as a printer preferentially if the image forming apparatus is connected to a print controlling apparatus so as to reduce an initialization time of the image forming apparatus, and a method of forming an image thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus represents an apparatus which prints print data generated by a print controlling terminal such as a computer on a recording medium such as a printing paper. Examples of an image forming apparatus include a copy machine, printer, a fax machine, and a Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP) which performs the above functions in a single device.
Recently, an information technology (IT) apparatus performs a function which allows a corresponding driver to be installed in a host apparatus only by storing and connecting a driver program inside the host apparatus without a separate compact disk (CD). Specifically, the IT apparatus allows itself to be recognized as a CD-ROM device so that a program stored in the CD-ROM device may be installed automatically through the auto-run function of a window operating system, and this function is also provided by a recent image forming apparatus.
A conventional image forming apparatus is recognized as a CD-ROM device every time the image forming apparatus is connected to a print controlling terminal to confirm that a printer driver is connected to the print controlling terminal. In addition, a program for confirming the installation of the printer driver in the print controlling terminal is executed every time the image forming apparatus is connected to the print controlling terminal. If it is determined that the printer driver is installed in the print controlling terminal, a state where the image forming apparatus is recognized as the CD-ROM device is changed to a state where the image forming apparatus is recognized as a printer.
Accordingly, it takes a considerable amount of time to initialize the image forming apparatus since the conventional image forming apparatus is first recognized as a CD-ROM device and then as a printer, regardless of whether a printer driver is installed at a time when the power is turned on/off or a USB is reconnected.
In addition, since the image forming apparatus which is recognized as a CD-ROM device in a print controlling terminal when the image forming apparatus is turned on or off becomes switched to a different status, a user may become confused. Furthermore, as a specific program is executed without a user's permission, errors in a user manipulation may occur.